


Draco’s Diary: Thirteen Years On

by IrisCalasse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisCalasse/pseuds/IrisCalasse
Summary: Thirteen years after Hermione Granger dies, Draco Malfoy visits her grave.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Draco’s Diary: Thirteen Years On

**Author's Note:**

> This work comes from my blog (https://elvenbunnywrites.wordpress.com), and was originally written as a contest entry for the Hogwarts Extreme RPG (www.hexrpg.com) Sisters Death Eater Diaries Writing Contest in 2012.

July 31st, 2011

It has been more than 13 years now since Voldemort killed Harry Potter and claimed himself ruler of the world.

I wish I could say that the world were far worse than it used to be. But apart from the fact that Dolores Umbridge is now Minister of Magic for Britain and has changed the uniform of all Ministry employees to frilly pink cardigans, and imposed a Must Sparkle edict upon all vampires (a fact which the werewolves, who had been feeling put-upon because of the Registry, have celebrated and supported with glee), things haven’t turned out as bad as one might have thought.

Today envoys from the Chinese Imperial Magic Academy arrived at the Ministry, causing great envy among the staff because of their regal red, blue and gold uniforms. China, with its vast resources, ancient civilization, and multitudes of magical creatures and beings, was originally one of the staunchest critics of the Voldemort Regime. Yet, in the end – “the end” here meaning roughly around 2005 – they decided that it was in their best interests to ally with the Power of the West. They weren’t disappointed as The Dark Lord allowed them to annex North and South Korea, which they have long wanted, and, last year, helped them bring their close rival Japan to its knees by sending a triple whammy of earthquakes, tsunamis, and giants against their nuclear reactors. I once heard that the Dark Lord has disliked Japan ever since he watched Orochimaru be defeated by Sasuke in Naruto Shippuden. If this is true, he must have felt this was too disrespectful of an obviously superior being just like himself.

Anyway, I digress. The Chinese envoys had come regarding the North American Rebellion, which they had been trying to quell to no avail. “North America,” I heard one of the diplomats say with disdain, “fancies itself the savior of the world, a post-modern Messiah.” They had brought with them some proposals for alliance and unification with Iraq, which had been constantly under North American attack prior to the Voldemort Regime and now wished to be able to revenge itself. It is a running joke at the Ministry that the Iraqis will join whoever can slay the Americans, and the Chinese will go to whomever can pay them the most. Racist perhaps, but sensible enough, if one ignores the morbidity. If the choice is between getting your country killed, or not getting killed and getting paid at the same time (by avenging old hurts or by salving with cold hard cash), isn’t the winning situation clear?

“How is it winning when you’ve killed so many others to get there?”

Her voice comes back to me so clearly, even now. And, even now, I want to apologize to her. Hermione Granger – a Mudblood – or, as she would have me say, a Muggleborn. She had been proud of her ability, and judicious with her skills, and if she hadn’t had the misfortune of being born wrong she could have been great. Instead she lies in an unmarked grave, near the mass grave that contains the remains of those like her, those with tainted blood who had the gall to claim a power that did not belong to them, to think themselves our equals. I couldn’t save her, but I did bury her properly, and every year on the day of her death I place a single flower on the tiny carved stone cross that is the only sign that something there is different from everywhere else. We’d never been friends, but even I could not deny that she had been head and shoulders above many a pureblood, above even me, back in school.

“Nobody was killed that didn’t have it coming through their own fault,” I’d tell her, but in my head the ghost of Hermione Granger refuses to understand. Not all the Mudbloods have been killed. Same as not all the Muggles are dead – in fact, considering the population of the world, precious few Muggles have been killed. Voldemort does not want to rule over a world of rotting corpses. He wants everyone to have eternal life, and a good life is possible, as many people have discovered. All it takes is for people to accept their position in the hierarchy of things, and for Muggles and Mudbloods that position is in the service of the magical community. (Half-bloods are acceptable as long as they ignore their Muggle or Mudblood parents, and never talk about their heritage, that is the unspoken rule. The fact is that biologically speaking the magical gene pool is too small for good health, and must be expanded by hook or by crook. Yes, I’ve learned some Muggle science. When the Dark Lord heard that Muggles had been to the Moon without magic he granted an entirely unexpected largess to the Department of Muggle Artifacts, for the purpose of studying interstellar flight and other technological breakthroughs, and improving them with magic. Voldemort may have many flaws, but he isn’t stupid.)

Come to think of it, the reason the British accepted the Dark Lord’s system so easily is probably because we’re used to following a single ruler, with legislation brought about by various others. That hasn’t changed, only the person himself, and this Lord is taking a more active hand in ruling. I think the Chinese used to have an emperor, and they mentioned something about hierarchy too, before. Something about a “confusing” or “Confucian” system, whatever that is. I think they were trying to say that it was that system that allowed them to accept this whole idea of subservience. If that’s so, no wonder the Indians capitulated relatively easily, because of their caste system. Too bad North America isn’t like that.

It will take some time before the diplomatic mission gets a response to its proposals. By then, it will be time for me to put another flower on Granger’s grave. It’s been thirteen years, but the ghost of her still hasn’t forgiven me.

Or perhaps it is I who hasn't forgiven myself?

Draco


End file.
